Mending
by Raven Jesterfield
Summary: A runaway from the posh life of royalty, a young seamstress lives the exciting life of a gypsy dancer until her encounter with the Horned King soon changes her perspective on the joy of freedom as well as the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Mending

**Author's Note: After a while, I finally decided to write a fanfic for The Black Cauldron. I just love the Horned King and I thought he should get a girl just like all my other villains do. FYI, this takes place waaay before the movie, but we'll get to that later. Well, here's the first chapter! Would love to get some reviews on it. **

~One

Vienna was almost finished with her latest dance costume of a long-skirt design and of a dark green color. She was about to sew in the last two stitches when she heard her mistress gypsy call out to her. "Girl! Show's about to start! Get out here!" She sighed and finished up her work before putting up her long, brown hair, grabbed her tambourine, and headed out to me her 'adoring public'.

She walked outside the caravan when she heard a roar of lusting men. They whistled at her and threw their drinks of rum up in the air as she stoically made her way up the podium. She stood there silently until the noise died down and the music began to play. On cue, Vienna swished her body back and forth as she constantly tapped the tambourine to her hips. More whistling and shouting was heard and she did her best to ignore them. She had to. It was the only way that she could make a living ever since she quit her tiresome occupation as a lady-in-waiting.

The song was over and Vienna bowed with a gleeful smile. The audience continued to cheer even as she went back into her caravan where her mistress was waiting at the mirror, evaluating her appearance as always. She was plump gypsy dancer with long and messy black hair full of beads and flowers. She would dress in the most revealing of clothes but Vienna learned to get used her outstand cleavage. "Last dance of the carnival is over," she announced.

The plump woman saw her come in and gave her a big hug. "You've done well, little girl! Money was flying everywhere!"

Vienna chuckled. "Thank you, Mariana. Could you let me go now? I need some rest."

Mariana cackled and set her down. "You will need rest for tomorrow night's performance!"

Vienna questioned as she changed into her nightgown. "Who are we dancing for this time?"

"Why the Horned King, of course! You didn't know?"

Vienna went pale. Even paler than her already fair skin. "You mean that sinister man everyone tells tales about? Why are we dancing for _him_?"

Mariana laughed again. "Because girl, he plans to pay us handsomely for our talents. Ha ha!"

The lady soon saw Vienna's apprehension and began to reassure her. "Oh, be merry! Who knows? With a woman of your beauty and skill, the Horned King just might take an interest in you."

Vienna blushed, but said, "Mariana, you know I'm not interested in men. I'm more into travel. That is why I snuck aboard with you."

Mariana replied, "Sweetheart, you are twenty-one years of age and you have yet to feel the pleasure of another man. You'll end up an old maid!"

Vienna rolled her eyes. "Let us not talk of this right now. I need some sleep."

Mariana giggled. "You'll need it, dear." She winked and left the room. Vienna flopped onto her bed and breathed deeply in the silence. Calm and still silence. Even as the caravan moved, the rocking of the floor relaxed her. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next night, darkness fell on the castle, yet the Horned King was still wide awake. He was looking over his documents on an ancient item he had been searching for. He kept looking at his map of Prydain wondering where he and his men haven't checked yet. They have plundered every village of the kingdom to find the object of his plans, yet there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Where can that cursed cauldron be?" he asked himself as he rubbed his neck in exhaustion.

He heard the door open and a green goblin servant walked in. "Sire! The caravan with the gypsy dancers in it have arrived!"

The Horned King simply told him to let them in and he was dismissed. He continued to skim through the next stack of his papers until he came across an odd page filled with innocent-like animals. It read:

_A pure vessel, such as a small mammal, can channel in mystic powers with their minds. By simply placing their heads in water and chanting the following mantra, these powers can tell of the future and answer questions beyond one's capability._

_Mammal, from you, I do beseech_

_Knowledge that lies beyond my reach_

_Wayward thoughts beyond your heart_

_Pray you let these dreams take part_

He slammed the book shut and referred to his map again until he found a small forest area. "No doubt that Dallben has a small creature for my use." He stroke his chin in thought. "Word has it that he has grown attached to a pig. Perhaps, this swine is the key to my conquest!"

An uproar of cheers was heard and the king sighed. He got up and attended to the commotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Mending

**Author's Note: Thank you MonstarzGirl for reviewing the first chapter! You're such a great author and this means a lot to me! By the way, I love your 'Boot to the Head' story. Made me laugh. 3 (*holds her thumb up* "Hey!")**

~Two

Vienna clung onto her tambourine as she entered the large dining room filled with the strangest and smelliest of men she had ever seen. They were roaring when the two gypsy women came in. Vienna wore her long and black skirt with her long-sleeved white blouse and magenta corset.

Mariana whispered in her ear, "Quick, get on the table."

Vienna looked confused. "What?" But Mariana jumped on a table and started her swaying and tapping and grinning. Then men gathered around her in awe and amazement. She blew kisses at them, making the guards swoon. Soon, coins were thrown at her, causing Mariana to holler with joy. She caught a rose in her hand, looked at Vienna, and gave her a wink.

The younger girl sighed and decided to get on a table herself. She began her own erotic routine and in a short moment, many of the men gathered around her. Once again, Vienna was only slightly deterred by the whistling and the rude remarks of her lustrous physique. She continued to dance until a man with a long beard and Viking helmet tugged on her skirt. She looked at him and he puckered his lips, expecting a kiss. Vienna simply scoffed and turned away from him. Her skirt was tugged again, more harshly this time, causing her to fall down onto the table. The bearded man crawled on top of her and started untying her corset, making Vienna scream, "Mariana!" Her mouth was covered with a free hand, but she bit it and the guard recoiled. Vienna punched his chest as hard as she could and yelled out, "Let go of me, you big ape!" Her face was slapped with the bitten hand and the other guards cheered as the untying and struggling continued.

Then a sinister voice boomed, "What is going on here?!"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at the skeletal figure dressed in his burgundy robes. Vienna craned her head to see him and quickly forgot about the perverted man, who was frozen on top of her. She gasped as she became bewildered by his intimidating presence. Soon, his dark gaze was met with hers and they stared at each other for a moment. Then, the Horned King advanced toward her and spoke to the guard on top. "Release her," he demanded. The guard did as he was told and ran off, leaving Vienna to re-tie her corset. As she did so, the Horned King told her to rise from the table. Reluctantly, Vienna did so and he examined her. He asked the plump gypsy, "Are you sure she could be of use to me?"

Vienna was suddenly confused. Mariana called out, "Yes, your majesty. She will make fine clothes for your soldiers and she's a talented dancer!"

Vienna's heart stopped. "Wait…"

The Horned King interrupted. "Silence, girl. Creeper!" The goblin walked up to him and asked, "Yes, sire?"

"Did you bring the gold with you?"

"Yes I did, sire!" He pulled out a sack of gold and handed it to the king who gave it to Mariana.

"I trust that this is enough for her?"

Vienna began to panic. "Wait!"

"I'm afraid not, your highness. You see, Vienna Darricauther is also a virgin. And I'm sure you know how rare virgins of her age and beauty are."

The Horned King replied in agitation. "I'm paying for a servant girl, not a pleasure slave." He looked at Vienna and said, "Though if she is still pure, then I believe she should be worth more. Creeper, give another bag of gold to this gypsy and send her to her room."

"Yes, sire." Then, Creeper hopped away.

Vienna couldn't believe this. She was sold! She ran to Mariana and slapped her in the face. The plump lady gasped. "Vienna!"

"You whore! You ugly witch! What have you done?!" she screamed.

"I'm making a living! Besides, you ungrateful brat, I'm doing you a favor by giving you a man to care for you!"

"You are taking my freedom!" She was then grabbed by a guard, who was ordered to send her to the Horned King's chambers, but Vienna continued her fit. "Cow! I hope you die lonely, you miserable, old cow!" When she was out of sight, Mariana told the king, "She's very hot-tempered, but you will grow to like her, I'm sure."

The Horned King replied harshly, "Just take your money and go. I have important business to take care of." He dismissed her and the guards continued their merriment as the king went up to two of his gwythaints chained to a post. "Both of you are to capture a pig at the land of Caer Dallben. Only one pig is there, so you will have no trouble finding her. Bring her to me alive by nightfall tomorrow." The creatures nodded and resumed their feast on scraps of meat left behind by the soldiers. The Horned King went back up the stairs to his chambers to check on his newest possession.

**Author's Note: Okay, maybe not WAAAY before the movie, but a little bit before. How did you like it? Please, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mending

**Author's Note: Thanks again, MonstarzGirl, for your kind review. It's always appreciated! :3 Anyways, Whispurrs gave me advice to be careful to not write a Mary Sue. Well, I'm way ahead of you. I just hope you guys don't end up hating her. Enjoy!**

When the Horned King walked up to his door, he heard shouts coming from the guard and the seamstress. He opened the door and was startled to find Vienna punching the guard on the face. She grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "I SAID LET ME GO!"

"Please lady, have mercy!"

The Horned King grabbed Vienna by the arms. "Calm yourself! You won't want to make me do it myself!" But she started to growl like a wild animal. "LET GO OF ME, BASTARD!" She head-butted him and ran for the door. Suddenly, her hair was pulled back, making her fall on her backside. Before she could get back up, Vienna was hit in the head with a blunt object. Her vision went pitch black.

* * *

"_Darricauther! Let go of that girl's leg at once!" the queen called out to Vienna of age fifteen. Immediately, the little girl let go of a chubby little redheaded child. The latter cried and said, "Your highness, Vienna was beating me for no reason!"_

_Vienna glared at her. "You know that's not true, Eloise! You kept throwing food at me!"_

_The queen spoke strictly, "That doesn't give you the right to physically hurt another child. You were not raised to be an animal! Go straight to your chambers!"_

"_No, please! I'm sorry!"_

"_Now!"_

_Vienna started to tear up and ran for her room. She slammed the door behind her and headed for her bed. She took the sheets off and threw them on the floor. She tore at them ferociously and then sobbed in them. A turn of a door knob was heard and Vienna quickly stood up and wiped away her tears. The sixteen-year-old princess, Eilonwy, entered the room. She sighed and asked, "What happened?"_

_Vienna replied, "That cow, Eloise happened. She kept throwing her food at me and I taught her a lesson."_

_Eilonwy stood in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You know what my mother always says. 'No one ever gets anything out of violence'. You would do well to remember that." A little white dog with a bright blue collar pranced into the room and the two girls laughed. Eilonwy picked him up and cooed, "Hello, Aiset. Vienna needs you to help her feel better." She gave the dog to Vienna. Aiset licked her face, making Vienna giggle. "Thanks, Aiset. You always make me feel better."_

_A maid called out to the princess for supper. "I'm coming! Mother says for you to stay up here. I'll be back with your supper." Vienna nodded and handed Eilonwy the dog. She watched them go and leave her alone in her room again._

* * *

"Uggg…." Vienna groaned as she rubbed the tender part of her head that was hit. She looked at her hand. It had blood on it. "Damn," she cursed. The fits were returning. She thought she left the habit when she went into dancing, but the anger was coming back.

"You are awake."

Vienna looked up to find the Horned King sitting beside her on the bed. She took a deep breath to subside the rage that made her want to hit him. "Yes," she said slowly. "What am I doing in your bed?"

The king rose and answered. "You got into a fight with one of my men. I never knew a woman of your scrawniness could brave such a feat. Is this your normal nature?"

Vienna raised an eyebrow. "What if it is?" _Then can I get out of here? _She thought.

The Horned King chuckled. "I'd enjoy your company even more."

Her blood began to boil, but another deep breath had let her cool down. "Sir, I didn't ask for this. I want to get out of her, _now,_" she demanded. But, the Horned King answered with crossed arms, "That is not your decision to make, seamstress. I bought you and you are going to do as I say."

Her fists clenched. "And if I refuse?" she almost shouted.

The next thing she knew, she was slapped with the back of his hand. Vienna looked up at him in shock. "Keep this up and there will be a much more painful punishment for you." He began to walk away, but Vienna's anger could be contained no longer. All those weeks of toleration of crude and malevolent behavior made against her…and now _this_ was to be her fate? Vienna sprang out of the bed and ran to the audacious man.

Then, she felt a snag on her leg and fell to the ground. She looked back to find her right ankle chained to a post of the bed. "WHAT?"

The king threw some material, thread, and a needle at her. "You will begin your duties by mending these. My men tore their own shirts and they need you to fix them." With that, he left the room, leaving Vienna fuming underneath the cloth.

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**


End file.
